


When the Spider meets the Panthers

by Madyamisam



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is ARMY, Peter Parker is a BTS fan, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Poor Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, and so is Shuri, author is gushing over Peter way too much...., help...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madyamisam/pseuds/Madyamisam
Summary: A one shot about absolutely nothing except for two smart teenagers meeting for the first time.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 280





	When the Spider meets the Panthers

Tony heard Peter return, courtesy of Friday, well before his curfew having had a surprisingly quiet night with little crime happening during his patrol. The little goody two shoes promised May that he would stick to it even while she was away on business trip. In return, Peter got to stay at the Tower for the weekend with him and work in the labs. May had wanted her nephew over with the Leeds family to have some normal teenage time seeing as Peter appeared to be constantly working in the labs with Tony or on Spider-man patrols. Ned, however came down with a spot of the summer flu, which Mrs Leeds insisted she didn’t want being passed to Peter. So, Tony it was. All the man had was at least remembered to feed and water the poor kid. Said poor kid however was not likely to get any sleep though since T’Challa, whom Tony was currently speaking to had spotted the boy peeking round the doorway.

“So is that the young prodigy you and the leader of my Wakandan Design group keep talking about, Stark?” Tony flinched before slowly turning around. The kid was already in his pyjamas, most likely hoping to go to his favourite sleeping spot, his hammock in the top corner of the lab. Had he not been surprised, he’d note how incredibly adorable Peter was when his already doe-like eyes widen to an impossible size from seeing the King of Wakanda aka the Black Panther in the same room.

“Yep, this is Peter. My intern.”

“Wait what!?” they heard another voice yell out and before Peter realised it a young black girl appeared from behind T’Challa. The imposing figure of the Wakandan Chief looked apologetic as he was almost shoved to one side by his little sister and almost disappeared. Peter’s mouth dropped seeing the hologram projection of the two standing there as if they were literally in the room and not thousands of miles from each other. T’Challa allowed a wry smile as he graciously stepped to one side to allow Shuri full view of Tony and Peter. The princess didn’t seem to look impressed. “This is the inventor of Medweb?”

“Um… y-yes… y-your Majesty.” Peter looked like he was about to be executed when Shuri drew closer and glared at him.

“He’s just a kid!” she shouted, arms up in the air. “You’re telling me that a kid was able to come up with such a complex chemical compound?”

“You’re barely a year older than him yourself, little sister.” T’Challa reasoned. Shuri huffed before glaring at Peter.

“Well go on then, tell me about your revolutionary invention.” Shuri demanded tilting her head up in challenge. Tony could only feel sorry for him as the Peter stared wide eyed like a deer about to be hit by car, or rather, like a monster truck with the face of Shuri on it. After minutes of stuttering and stumbling over his words and a few pointed interruptions from Shuri, Peter’s ears were red. Then to top it all off was the sound of huge loud blast that disrupted everyone’s thoughts. Peter’s yelped as he fumbled through his pockets trying to get at the device that had suddenly come to life in his pocket.

_Bultaoreune FIRE FIRE FIRE FI-_

“H-hello?” Peter stuttered as he shuffled out the door as quickly as possible. There was a moment of deafening silence when Peter returned from his phone call. Shuri stared at him with an unreadable expression and Peter swore that the Wakandan princess would somehow have his head on a platter even though she is technically thousands of miles away.

“I did not know you liked that band.” Shuri announced. Peter blinked in confusion especially, when Shuri smiled at him for the first time since they interacted. T’Challa and Tony rolled their eyes at the same time staring at the ceiling of their respective spaces as they both knew what was coming next. The adults winced when their respective charges both exclaimed in excitement. All talk about inventions went out of the window as they began talking forever about their favourite music. Tony looked at his watch while T’Challa tapped his foot, his arms around his back trying to wait patiently until his sister finally finished gushing.

“Shuri, perhaps you can talk to Mr Parker la-”

“Not now brother, we’re watching an episode of their Bon Voyage series on YouTube.” Shuri waved dismissively while Peter giggled.

“Peter isn’t it time for bed?” Tony asked peering over his shoulder. “It’s a school night and you know what your aunt’s like when you stay up on a school night”

“Oh don’t worry, I already told her about that so she said she’ll make a call that I have an appointment and will be late so I can sleep in. That’s what the phone call was about. This meeting was important right?” Tony paled.

“You what?” Tony asked just as his own phone started to blare to life and he looked at the phone flashing _Demon Aunt_. Peter smiled turning his attention, they were watching one of Jin’s mukbangs, while Shuri cooed over her bias Kookie being fed like a bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is basically the equivalent to a nonsense extra scene in a movie that is irrelevant to a main story that I may or may not write later...


End file.
